A New Start: An Emaya Story
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: The wonderful love story of two people who we all wish were still together. "I never thought that my first college experience would be this life changing." This is the start of something beautiful. I hope you enjoy, R&R please, I love your ideas!
1. The Roommates

**EPOV**

**ROSEWOOD, PA**

**6 A.M**

I woke up this morning saying, "This is the start of the rest of your life" to myself. Today is the day that I finally move onto my college campus for the next four years. Frankly, I'm actually really excited. I can't wait to completely say goodbye to Rosewood. I've never got anything good out of this town. The only good things that happened to me in Rosewood were Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Maya. But ever since that day that my mom told me that they thought that it was Mayas body in our back yard, I've never been the same. I'll never be able to thank my girls enough for being there for me while I went through that. I believe that Maya will always have a guiding force on me, that is the reason why I applied to UCLA as my first choice. It was the college that Maya always wanted to go to, I planned to go there with her one day. But for an amazing turn of events, Spencer, Aria and Hanna decided to come out to California as well. Words can't explain how excited I am for this. Hanna, Aria, Spencer and myself are boarding the plane to Los Angeles for the six-hour trip. I just can't wait to get to start over.

**6 HOURS LATER**

**LOS ANGELES, CA**

It's 3 P.M. This time difference is killing me already. Hanna and Aria headed out into the city to sign the lease on an apartment that they'll be sharing together. I'm on my way with Spencer to UCLA to find out where we'll be rooming. Fingers crossed me and Spencer will be rooming together. From what we seen of the campus on our tour together, it seems very nice and easy to adjust to. After about twenty minutes of mindlessly wandering the campus trying to find administration, we finally asked for help. When we were kindly pointed in the right direction, it took us only about five minutes to find the office and the room registration. The woman who was giving the room assignments was older than I thought. She was probably around her 50's, or at least that was what I could infer about the graying of her hair and the build of her body. You can tell that she's not in the best of shape like she probably was 25 years ago. Her office, noticeably, hasn't been rearranged in months, maybe even years accounting for all of the dust on the furniture. When she speaks, she has a snippy attitude with more force than she needs to use. Spencer tried to work her charm to persuade the lady to room me and her together, but for once in my life, I've seen someone resist the puppy eyed Hastings. I never thought I would see the day. Luckily for us though, we're roomed in the same dorm buildings. Spencer got room 304 with a woman named Gia Rivera. The administration lady had said that my roommate didn't check in yet, so I guess I have the room all to myself for now. Spence and I make our way to our building and part to go to our separate rooms. We tell each other that we will text each other later and dish everything about our roommates together. I get to my room and immediately fall in love with it. The room has a perfect view of the whole campus and eventually the sunset at the right time. The room has walls that are a nice sleek black with wooden floors. Part of the room has carpet flooring that is a nice white; hopefully my roommate or me won't ruin it. The curtains are a "add them yourself" kind of addition. But overall, it is a very beautiful space, and I'm ecstatic to be living in it. I finish bringing all of my boxes upstairs, and decide that I will finish unpacking throughout the week. Hanna decided that we should all go out for the night to break in our new lives. The girls and I decided that we should try out one of the clubs since we don't need a fake ID to get in anymore. While in the club, Hanna persuades some man to buy us alcohol and it seems that we were chugging those drinks so hard as if we were drinking from the fountain of youth. I know we drank a lot, because I would put it on anything that I seen a woman who looked exactly like my girl, like my Maya. I know I must have drunk way too much, but it looked like it could have been her, if A hadn't gotten to her two years ago. Me and Spence decide to stay the night at Aria and Hanna's new apartment, instead of making our roommates think we are a bunch of alcoholics coming home shit faced the first night. Speaking of roommates, I wonder if my roommate ever showed up. I guess I'll find out when I get there.

**6 P.M**

**UCLA CAMPUS**

After leaving Hanna and Aria's apartment, me and Spencer decided that it was time to come back to campus. I'm still very anxious to meet my new roommate. As I'm putting my key into the lock, I stop for a second to see if I can hear anything on the other side of the door. And I can, I hear rummaging, like someone's unpacking. I quickly unlock the door and step inside. I see a white woman, who is a bit overweight. She is very short, but has a build like a football player. She has extremely short red hair, and it's noticeable that she doesn't take care of herself as well as she could. I introduce myself nicely, kind of disappointed because I was hoping that my roommate would be someone that I could look at enjoyably with sneaking glances here and there. She introduces herself and says that her name is Mercedes. I then casually begin talking about how I believe that it will be nice rooming with her, which she then informs me that she isn't my roommate. I guess that she was just helping her best friend move her stuff in. She starts explaining to me how she's liked her best friend for a very long time and she hopes that she can put a label on it soon. Apparently my new roommates name is going to be Maya, all I could think about is the irony of this situation. After about 10 minutes, Mercedes leaves me to my thoughts of wondering what my new roommate will really be like. I decided to take a quick nap on my bed; I wake up at around 7:35 P.M to the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door. I rolled back over to go to sleep, but then realized that I should say hello. By the time I sat up, the woman was turned away from me searching through her boxes. I begin looking the woman up and down from the back and decided that I liked my view. She was definitely someone that I would classify as perfect eye candy for me. This woman had a very petite frame with long black wavy hair that flowed down her back. Her skin complexion was a few tints darker than mine, it reminded me of cinnamon, or of the color of chocolate milk when it's made just right. She was humming to herself and from 15 feet away, her voice sounded heavenly. She had this vibe to her that just seemed so free and so open to new ideas. I finally got the energy to stand up and walk to her so that I could introduce myself. When I was finally within a two foot distance of her, close enough so that I could shake her hand, and also close enough where I can finally look into her eyes to try and figure out what is so captivating about her to me, even from just behind. I start to speak, and just as she turns around, I see a face that I thought that I would never see again, ever in my life. I see a face that I never got to say goodbye to, but somehow am getting to say hello to again. I stop in the middle of my sentence and just near pass out as the one person I never thought I'd see again, catches me before I hit the floor, Maya St. Germain.


	2. I thought you were dead

_I see a face that I never got to say goodbye to, but somehow am getting to say hello to again. I stop in the middle of my sentence and just near pass out as the one person I never thought I'd see again, catches me before I hit the floor, Maya St. Germain._

**MPOV**

**6 P.M  
Else where**

Mercedes is the best. She helped me a lot today by bringing my boxes and such to my dorm room while I was helping my mom with things. Mercedes has always been a big help, but something is telling me that she has ulterior motives. Like, as in she's going to start trying to spit game at me like a referee. I met her on my first day back in Cali after that whole A mishap. Since what happened was such a close call, I was basically smuggled out of PA by police officers. And when I finally got to Cali, they changed my last name to Montanez, which is my mother's maiden name. Mercedes was always a wonderful friend. I've told her about everything… Well, not really everything, but as much as I could without fucking myself over. I told her about my relationship with Emily, but I never showed her a picture; it's just safer that way. Mercedes never left my side, she would hang onto every word I would say, and she still does. Don't get me wrong, that's my girl. But she's not my type, and it's not like I'm over Emily anyways. Our relationship was ended by someone else; yeah we had our fights, but nothing could ever stop me from loving that girl. I just wish that she knows that. But anyways, when Mercedes dropped my things off, I guess she ran into my roommate. She texted me in a frantic tone.

**From Mercedes: Hey Maya! So I ran into your roommate while I was dropping your things off… She seems nice, but don't fall for that whole "charmed and beauty" thing….. But anyways, I'll see you later beautiful. :* 3 Love ya sweetheart.**

Ugh. I hate when she talks to me like that. It gives me the heebie jeebies. But I guess I should go and see who my roommate is.

**7:30 P.M**

**UCLA CAMPUS**

I'm standing outside of my room, number 506, and words cannot explain how nervous I am to be here right now. This was my dream college all my life, and it was where me and my princess were supposed to go together. It was perfect because they have an amazing swim team for Emily and an outstanding music and art program for me; almost like it was meant to be. It almost seems horribly wrong to be at this school without her, but I guess I just have to pull through it. After several minutes of drifting away in my thoughts, I finally push myself to unlock the door and greet my roommate. I struggled a little bit with the lock, but eventually got in. I looked around the room to see the many boxes of my things, as well as my roommates. My roommate's boxes were marked with the initials F.E, or maybe it's E.F, whichever it is, it doesn't help me figure out what her name is. I look around the room and am astounded by how beautiful it is, and the beautiful view that my room has. I scan the room to see if there are any traces of my roommate in here, and I didn't see anything. But, after doing a double check, I noticed someone sleeping and decided that I wouldn't bother her. We'll meet when she wakes up; so in coming to that conclusion, I decided to unpack some of my things. Within a few minutes of unpacking, I hear footsteps coming up behind me. Makes sense since I've felt eyes checking me out for the past 3 minutes. I'm really anxious to see what this "charming beauty", in the words of Mercedes, looks like. I heard her clear her throat and start her sentence and decided that it was time for me to turn around and face her. When I arrived on campus, I never thought that my first college experience would be this life changing. When I turned around, I saw a face that I never got to say goodbye to, but somehow am getting to say hello to again. I couldn't believe my eyes, I almost passed out. And apparently I wasn't the only one who felt that way, because I literally caught Emily inches from her head hitting the ground.

**EPOV**

I can't believe my eyes, am I dreaming? I'm literally inches from denting my new floor with my head, only being supported by the arms of the love of my life, WHO I WAS TOLD WAS MURDERED! I'm shaking uncontrollably from happiness, confusion and an odd wave of sadness. I try to bring myself to speak, but for some reason I can't. I can tell that Maya can feel my distressed nerves since she decided to speak up first. But, it's not the response that I'm expecting to get from her. All I want to do is just hug her and hold her and kiss her and the best greeting she could muster up to say to me was "Emily… What are you doing here?" The hurt in my eyes is obviously evident considering that she immediately tries to backpedal. She helps me to the bed, holding me up so I don't stumble over myself; but while she's doing that, she's stumbling over her words. I decided to put her out of her misery of embarrassing herself and answer her question. I explain to her that I'm here for school and I came here so that she would always be with my when I had my problems, and that it was my turn to interrogate her. The first statement came off a little more blunt than my liking; I flatly stated, "I thought you were dead". When I seen the colors flush from her face, I realized that I could have worded that better. Maya just stared at me dumbfounded for what seemed like hours, until she finally answered me. She explained what happened that night. She was on her way to my house to apologize and work things out with me after our argument at Hanna's. But on her way there, she got side tracked by another person. When she finally reached my house, she witnessed the body. Maya was the person who called 911 and that's when she was taken into custody of the police station. They soon told her that she had to leave Rosewood and that nobody could know that she was still alive. No matter how much begging and pleading she did, it finally got through to her that her life was in real danger. That's why she moved to California. While she's telling me this story, I'm still sitting in front of her, completely shocked. I try to wrap my head around this whole situation, but I'm being overloaded with emotions that I pushed into the back of my mind years ago.

**MPOV**

I finished explaining everything to Emily, and I feel worse than horrible. When I finished telling her the story and my voice subsided, she busted into tears. I tried to console her, but she wouldn't let me touch her. I stood there shocked for a moment, not believing that any of this was happening. Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that I _needed _to hold her in my arms. I forcibly wrapped my arms around her and let her sob into the crevice of my neck and clavicle bone. I began to feel like I was needed again, like I was where I was meant to be. We stayed in that position for about 15 minutes. The only reason we pulled apart was because her phone would not stop ringing. I'm guessing that it was Hanna on the other end of the line. Emily kept repeating, "Seriously, I'm fine Han" in between quiet sobs and sniffles. But knowing Hanna, she wasn't buying it. When Emily finally convinced her that she was fine, they hung up. It's noticeable that Emily is unsure of how to feel right now. But I think that we both need to just let this be for the night and worry about it tomorrow. I ask Emily if that's fine and she quietly agrees.

**Narrator POV**

**11:30 P.M**

Maya and Emily decide to worry about the complications of everything tomorrow morning. One by one, they take their nightly shower and change into their sleepwear. Both women missing the touch of the other, decided to sleep with each other. Just like the first sleepover they had, it was a little awkward at first. Neither wanting to touch the other one first, until finally, just like the first time, Maya made the first move and wrapped her arm around Emily. They both laid in a comfortable silence with each other trying to grasp the day's events. Out of habit and normal routine, Emily fell asleep to the feeling of Maya playing with her hair just as Maya fell asleep to the feeling of Emily's rhythmic breathing atop her neck. For the first time in more than two years, both girls felt at peace with the world for at least a few hours. They both knew that this was where they needed to be, and where they wanted to be, even if it meant over coming some obstacles within the next few days.

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, they made me smile **

**I'll try to update as much as I can in as little time as I can. My first semester of college ends on the 18****th****, during my winter break I think I'll be able to bust out a few chapters just for you guys. I hope you enjoy these back-to-back chapters!**


	3. Who's At The Door?

_For the first time in more than two years, both girls felt at peace with the world for at least a few hours. They both knew that this was where they needed to be, and where they wanted to be, even if it meant over coming some obstacles within the next few days._

**Narrator POV**

**10:45 A.M**

**DORM ROOM #506**

It's about 10:45 when Emily begins to slowly wake up. Before going to stretch, she realizes that she's in the arms of someone else and that she has her arms wrapped around them as well. Emily slowly opened her eyes to be blessed with the view that she's been craving for the past two years. A smile forms on her face because she realized that everything she remembered from last night actually happened. She can't help but stare at the perfect face in front of her. Never has she woken up and felt such a happiness to see someone next to her like she feels with Maya. When Paige and Emily would have a sleepover, Emily would subconsciously sleep facing away from Paige to not wake up directly looking at her face. But for whatever reason, with Maya, it's different. Seeing Maya this early brings her a sense of calmness and sanity that she thought she had lost years ago. Emily sits there for about 10 minutes, just admiring everything about her beautiful soul mate. She watches as Maya's chest rises and falls in a soothing rhythm that symbolizes that she's still deep in sleep, she notices the way that Maya still pouts her lips out while she sleeps just like she would do as a sophomore and junior in high school, she watched as her nostrils flared and her eyes stroked ever so gently under her eyelids showing that she was still dreaming. She doesn't know how she was ever able to wake up next to someone other than Maya.

At around 10:57, Maya began to finally stir, as we all know, Maya is not the morning's number one fan. Maya flutters her eyes open ever so gently to take in the calmness around her. She shifts herself to get more comfortable and have a better view of Emily's face, whilst doing that, she never loosened her grip around her girl.

"Good morning," Emily sweetly states with a smile to the wonderful woman in front of her while brushing a piece of hair out of Mayas face to tuck it behind her ear.

"Good morning beautiful," Maya swoons to Emily just as she did when they were teenagers and gently places a kiss upon her temple.

Caught up in the moment and memories that this scene had brought back, Emily, surprisingly, makes the first move by cupping her hand underneath Mayas chin to bring her in for a gentle kiss without realizing her actions. Such a simple kiss, but it spoke louder than any words they could say. After sitting in silence for a few moments, both girls knew that it was soon going to be the time for them to talk.

**MPOV**

**11:45 A.M**

**TALK TIME**

I'll never understand how I was able to live without seeing my girl for so long. We sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed to be hours, when in reality it was only about 25 minutes. Too caught up in the moments that we've shared, I completely blanked on what we were supposed to talk about. So instead, I decided to wing it like I normally do. To break the silence, I breathed just loud enough for her to hear me, "Words can't explain how much I've missed you. How much I missed everything about you." After I said that, I could feel her relax even more than she was before. "I missed you too Maya, more than you'll ever understand." she said back. '

**EPOV**

I so desperately just want to make up for lost time between the two of us right now. I know we discussed what happened that night, but we have more important things that we need to discuss, us. We need to figure out what was going to happen with us. She's back, and she's alive…. But that doesn't mean she still feels the same way about me that I feel for her. I'm afraid to find out what she feels for me, but I need to know. I need to know how things would have been if we would have never got in that fight. I can't help but think that if that conversation had played out differently, everything would be different. We wouldn't hold onto each other like if we loosened our grip, the other one would vanish to never be seen again. We wouldn't be in this much pain and want to cry every time we look at each other.

**Narrator POV**

Both girls agreed that it was time to talk about the most important subject to them, their relationship. The glint in their eyes is evident about how they feel about each other, but they want to make sure that it will still work. Like most conversations, this one didn't go as planned.

Finally able to muster up the right words, Emily began as her voice cracked, "I thought that you were gone and that I was never going to see you again. I remember falling asleep every night with only the sound of your voice running through my mind saying 'I care about you, so I'll wait'. But, this time, it had a completely different meaning. And I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Maya looked on with tears forming in her eyes, with that statement, she realized how much her "death" had hurt Emily.

"I never stopped thinking about you either Em. Every time that I would walk into a room, I always managed to scan the room to see if you were in there. I always thought that you would be the person calling me in the middle of the night when my phone would ring, just because that's what you would do when you couldn't sleep. And your name, your name is so common yet whenever I would hear someone mention your name, my eyes lit up like a sky full of fireworks because I thought that when I turned around I would see you, but I never did."

"I never realized that I could care about someone so much, until that night… Everything seemed to go wrong. I felt the carpet being pulled from underneath me and the last memory I had of us was our argument and that e-mail." Emily managed to say through the sniffles and sobs that were beginning to gain control over her body. She then continued, "I never got to tell you everything that I wanted to say to you. Maya, I-"

Just as Emily was about to continue, a loud and urgent sounding bang sounded from the other side of the door.

"Em, it's me Spence and Aria. Open up. We know you're here, Spencer said that you haven't left your room." Hanna yelled sounding sympathetic yet serious to let Emily know she wasn't kidding.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep reviewing, they make me happy! If you guys have any ideas, let me know and I can see if there's any way to incorporate them within the story, or maybe even in a different story. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! xoxo**


	4. Please Go Away

"_EM, it's me Spence and Aria. Open up. We know you're here, Spencer said that you haven't left your room." Hanna yelled sounding sympathetic yet serious to let Emily know she wasn't kidding."_

**Narrator POV**

Both girls stared at the door for a moment before the banging brought them out of their thoughts. They glanced at each other confused about what to do, considering Hanna, Aria and Spencer didn't know that Maya existed anymore. Maya thought quick on her feet and rummaged through her bag and grabbed some clothes as Hanna yelled again for Emily to open the door. Maya hurriedly walked back over to Emily, gently placing a kiss upon her lips and telling her not to mention anything about her being here so she can think of a way to tell them so that they'll understand. She then tells her she's going to hop in the shower and she'll be out within a half an hour.

"If the girls are still here when I get out, we'll have to wing it. And if not, lets hope for they're not going to be here, we can have time to think this over and approach it correctly. Alright baby?" Maya says to Emily while she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll try my best to get them out of here within the 30 minutes, and if not… Then I guess we don't have a choice," Emily says to Maya as she follows her every step. "Maya?"

"Yes Emily?"

"I, uh, I-I love you Maya." Emily squeaks out, almost not audible to Maya.

"I love you too Princess." Maya coos to the woman she can't seem to take her eyes off of.

Once Emily witnesses Maya close and lock the door behind her, she waits until she hears the shower turn on to unlock the door for her friends. Emily got up and took a deep breath before she finally turned the lock and greeted the girls, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Did you seriously think that I wasn't going to come over after talking to you last night? You've got to be kidding me." Hanna asked sarcastically. "What's wrong Em?"

"Nothing's wrong, seriously. I've never been better." Emily stated with an undeniable glow to her.

Hanna looked on in disbelief, but knowing that she was being serious. For once, Hanna decided to let Emily talk when she wanted to instead of pushing her.

Throughout that small conversation with Hanna and Emily, Spencer looked around and noticed the boxes that weren't Emily's. "Did your roommate finally arrive?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. She did."

"What's her name?" The girls said in unison.

"Oh, her name, her name is… Her name is Maya." Emily said a bit softly.

"Well that's ironic," said Hanna being herself. If looks could kill, Hanna would surly be dead from the glare that Aria and Spencer shot her. "What?" Hanna questioned.

"So, where is she Em? Aria asked.

"Oh, she's in the shower doing her morning ritual I guess."

"Hmm.. Interesting. So Emily, I think I might have the perfect person for you to meet." Spencer started, "Remember that girl Gia that I'm roomed with? Well… She's cute, single and available and I think you guys might be each others type."

"Spencer, stop." Emily said not wanting to think about any other woman but her Maya.

The girls stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Without any of them knowing, the 30 minute window was about to be up. Emily began processing it once she heard the shower turn off.

"Guys, I'll talk to you later. Alright?"  
Noticing that Emily said that once the water in the bathroom was shut off, Hanna stated slyly, "What Em? Are you hooking up with your roommate already and don't want us to meet her?"  
Aria, Spencer and Hanna chuckled, purposely stalling longer to see this mysterious roommate.

Emily realized what they were doing and couldn't help but hate her friends at that moment for ruining that moment with her and Maya and sticking around to ruin it even more.

**MPOV**

It's been about almost 40 minutes and I've decided that it's now or never, especially because I'm starting to have trouble breathing with all of this steam around me. I slowly turned the doorknob hoping that Emily's friends had already left. But just as I suspected, they didn't. I seen them before they seen me accounting for all of the steam that left the bathroom when I stepped out. I seriously contemplated turning around and locking myself in the bathroom so that this conversation wouldn't happen right now. But I knew I couldn't do that to Emily, that would look horrible.

Once the steam evaporated from the air, I watched as each of the girls faces changed from mischievously getting what they want, to seeing a ghost; which they probably think they have. I look at Emily and can tell that she's getting stressed out, the way her chest is rising and falling is showing exactly how much anxiety is starting to build within her. Noticing this, I quickly go and sit next to her, as close as I can and take her hands in my own. I feel her begin to calm with my touch and can't help but smile. When I'm finally seated and confident, I look to dissect each of the girls faces.

Starting with Aria, she looks so desperately confused. The look in her eyes is evident that she doesn't know whether she wants to smile, cry or go and try to wave her arm through me to see if I'm real.

Next is Hanna, she looks confused yet excited. Out of all of Emily's friends, me and Hanna were the closest. You can tell by the way that she's looking at me, it's obvious that she missed me and that she's so greatly happy that I'm alive. But she's completely confused on how that's possible.

Finally, Spencer, Spencer is always the hardest to read. She's obviously confused because I think this is one curve ball in her life that she never seen coming. She's staring at me in complete disbelief and almost, what seems like anger too.

**EPOV**

After recollecting my thoughts and the looks on my closest friends faces, I felt the bed next to me lower and my hands get wrapped in a warm embrace. As soon as I felt the warmth of her hands, my breathing leveled and everything seemed to slow down. I looked up at Maya, and I knew that this conversation would go 100 times better just because she was going to be there with me this whole time. After about 5 minutes, I finally decided to speak.

"Guys, this is my roommate… This is Maya St.- I mean, this is Maya Montanez."

Hanna, Aria and Spencer just stare at me like they've been hit with a boulder. Spencer looks completely uncomfortable because for once, this is one situation that she just truly does not comprehend, and it's eating her alive on the inside.

Aria is the first one to say something regarding what I just said, "How are you alive Maya? We were told that it was your body that was found."

Maya was about to start explaining herself when Hanna literally jumped on top of her squeezing the life from her. "OH MY GOD! It's really you! I never thought that any of us would ever see you again Maya! I missed you, we all missed you!" she yelped. If I didn't know about Hanna and Caleb, and that Hanna was straight, the way that she reacted to seeing Maya alive would have bothered me… A lot.

Spencer was the next one that talked, "Is Montanez your moms last name?" To which Maya responded by shaking her head silently. "That makes perfect sense." We all look at Spencer questionably. "It explains why there was never a funeral, it explains why we were never completely assured, it explains why Mayas mom would not talk to Emily for the life of her. You were never really dead and she didn't want to blow your cover."

Everyone in the room stared at Spencer with wide eyes. Spencer would be a perfect addition to the FBI. She was able to piece things together so quickly and so effortlessly that it was mind blowing.

For the next two and a half hours, Maya explained everything to them, just like she explained to me the night before. She made it clear that they couldn't speak of any of her past life to anybody. And to that, each girl agreed. Hanna realized now why I was so distraught on the phone last night, and she left it be without bringing it up again.

**MPOV**

I don't think anyone has ever had friends as amazing and understanding as Emily does. It's crazy how different they all are, but yet they all seem to fit together perfectly, just like me and Emily. It's around 5:10 P.M now. Since I finished explaining everything at 2:30, Emily and her friends, along with myself, have been talking just like as if we were back in high school. It felt really good to have a moment where I could remember my old life without all of the fear that came with it. I'm watching Emily socialize with her friends, and I don't remember the last time that I felt so happy and comfortable around anybody like I do right now. It's amazing how these four girls can take me back to such a happy time in my life. I wish I knew what our lives would be like if I would have never had to disappear, how me and Emily would be right now. All I know is that I never want to go on without my queen and her friends again.

**I'm going to upload a new chapter when my views get to that number, like ie.) when I get 500 views is when chapter 5 will be up and so forth. R&R guys. Let me know your ideas and what you want to see happen! **

**Enjoy the two-in-one chapter day today xoxox**


	5. Why Won't You Answer Me?

_All I know is that I never want to go on without my queen and her friends again._

**Narrator POV**

**5:30 P.M SAME DAY**

All of the girls sat around each other just like in high school. Everyone wanted to catch up with Maya at once so that they wouldn't miss anything. The girls were captivated by every word that Maya would say, almost like a 4 year old when you read them a bedtime story. Maya told them all about her time in California. She mentioned how difficult it was to adjust to a new life. There were many obstacles that she had to overcome to adjust to her new life. The first thing she had to stop doing was introducing herself as Maya St. Germain. Which, she still almost messes up on to this day. She continues to explain that the hardest thing that she had to do out of all of those things would be not being able to speak to Emily or any of the girls. Maya explained how she tried so hard to get over Emily but for whatever reason, she never could, and she sees it as god's way of righting his wrongs by rooming them together.

She also tells them about her friend Mercedes and goes on to explain that Mercedes was always there for her. She never judged anything she said to her. She then informs them that Mercedes knows about Emily.

"Then why didn't she say anything to me when she was in here yesterday?" Inquired Emily.

"Because she didn't know it was you." Maya answered.

The four girls stared at Maya dumbfounded. She realized and went on to explain.

"She knows about you Emily. But, she doesn't know that you're you. She knows that I was in love with a beautiful girl named Emily when I lived in PA. However, she doesn't know what you look like or what your last name was, none of that. I didn't think it was safe to tell her all of that information at that time." Maya paused for a second and then continued, "But, now that you're here I guess that she's going to find out eventually."

Maya got lost in her thoughts about how everything was going to play out, considering that Mercedes is overly protective of her and she "warned" Maya about Emily.

Emily noticed that Maya was lost in thought and decided to ask, "Maya, where'd you go just now?"

"Oh, um, no where."

The girls stared at Maya knowing something was up. Hanna was the first one to speak, "Bull, you completely spaced once you said that she'd find out about Emily being _thee Emily_. What, did you guys have some love fest or something?"

"Oh god, no! Nooo way. Don't get me wrong, that's my girl. But for one, she's not my type and for two, I never got over Emily so it wasn't right to try and start over with someone new."

Hanna then proceeded to ask, "So, then what's the problem? You obviously aren't too happy about Mercedes meeting Emily. Or learning that this Emily is the one that you've been so hooked on over the past two years while you were away."

"It's nothing, it's just that I don't know how she'll react. I think she has a crush on me. And, yesterday she texted me after she met Emily and told me to watch out for the 'charming beauty' that I'm roomed with and to not fall for her games. It's… I just don't think that it's going to be well." Maya laughed an awkward chuckle.

Emily stared at Maya in disbelief, and then added, "You know Maya, your hunches always seem to be true. Ever since that day I met you, you had a feeling I was gay and in denial, and there's no denying that you were right. And now you feel like Mercedes likes you, and you know, you're right." Maya and the girls looked on for Emily to continue. "Yesterday when I ran into her bringing your things up here, for whatever reason, she felt the need to tell me that she was moving this stuff up here for her best friend. And then she went on and said something that she's liked her best friend for a while and that she wants to try and put a label on it to make it official or something soon." Everyone seemed to notice the fire that grew in Emily's eyes when she realized what Mercedes is planning.

Maya reached for Ems hand and intertwined it with her own and gave Emily a loving look. "I won't let her come between us Em, I won't let anyone ever come between us. Trust me when I say that, so get that angry look off of your face and breathe baby."

Emily relaxed with Mayas touch and then even more with Maya's words. She knew that nothing would ever come between them, and that she wouldn't let it happen either. That's one of the things she loves about Maya, she doesn't let anyone get in her way, ever.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria looked on smiling as they watched the couple in front of them. Spencer then decided to talk, "And hey, if you guys don't wanna be alone with Mayas bestie when she learns what's really going on here, you guys know we'll be here for you guys." Aria then added with a smile, "Yeah, without a doubt. We're always here for both of you."

Emily and Maya smiled at the sincerity of their friends and thanked them. Maya then said, "You know, I think we might just have to take you up on that offer." All of the girls shared a heartfelt laugh.

By now it was around 8:30 P.M. All of the girls gladly sat around and talked for hours. But, now it was time to change the plans a little bit.

"Hey, do you guys all want to go out and do something tonight? You know, get back in the groove of things. We don't even have to do anything big, we can just go out to eat. What do you guys say?" Hanna eagerly asked.

Aria and Spencer said yes immediately, so now it was just Emily and Maya that had to decide. Emily looked at Maya, sending her the mental message that the decision was hers. Maya smiled and said that her and Emily would happily join them. Hanna grew in excitement and literally jumped up and down.

"Okay, well, give us like 10 minutes so that we can change, okay guys? Go wait in Spence's room and well come knock when we're done. Alright?" Emily asked her friends.

"Em, you've undressed in front of us tons of times. What makes this time any different?" Spencer asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, um, I think I can answer that." Maya said while waving her hand slightly. "I think she's asking you guys to leave so that I could change." She stated with a shy smile.

Hanna agreed and told them that they'd be in Spencer's room while they waited. Emily quickly thanked Hanna and confirmed they'd be down within ten minutes.

Once their friends left, Emily smiled at Maya. "You are truly amazing, you know that?" She asked. Maya simply smiled and said, "I know."

Maya and Emily helped the other get dressed and were soon downstairs to meet the others hand in hand. They were like a high school couple that just fell in love; they couldn't manage to keep their hands or eyes off of each other. They were constantly stealing glances at each other and flirting with each other without a care in the world.

Because of the way that todays events had taken place, neither girl had checked their phone all day and they had left it in their room for their night out. Little do they know, this is causing a very concerned friend, a very concerned Mercedes. Maya's phone has been vibrating all day with text messages and missed calls from Mercedes.

**10:20 P.M (YESTERDAY) From Mercedes: Goodnight beautiful, I hope you sleep well. Remember don't fall for the charmed beauty! Love you!**

**10:00 A.M (Today) From Mercedes: Hey beautiful, you never texted me back so I guess you're still sleeping. Good morning Maya, how'd you sleep? **

**11:30 A.M From Mercedes: Mayaaaa, wake up already! Come on Maya, wake upppp!**

**1:00 P.M From Mercedes: Hey do you wanna go out for lunch today?**

**3:00 P.M From Mercedes: Maya, are you still sleeping… I swear, you are so lazy sometimes. Geeze lol, hurry up and wake up beautiful.**

**5:45 P.M From Mercedes: Um, Maya, I know that you're not sleeping still. Why aren't you texting me back…**

**8:30 P.M From Mercedes: Okay, Maya. I'm getting worried, are you okay? Your roommate hasn't hurt you or anything right? Why haven't you answered me? **

**9:30 P.M From Mercedes: Maya….**

**MERCEDES POV**

**10:00 P.M**

**OUTSIDE OF ROOM #506**

I don't understand why Maya hasn't texted me back today… She never ignores my text messages. And she always picks up my calls. What the hell is going on? I swear to god if this is because of this new girl that she's roomed with, I'm going to throw a fit. I told that girl when I first met her that I was going to make Maya MINE. So god help me if this bitch still tried to get with Maya after I shared that with her, she's going to have another thing coming. I'm glad that I made an extra key to Mayas room just in case I needed it. I need to calm my nerves before I open this door. Breathe Mercedes breathe! After about five minutes, I finally unlocked the door and ran into the room not sure of what I was going to see. I walked in and I seen something that started a fire in my eyes and made my blood boil. Just the sight that I'm seeing right now makes me want to kill this bitch, and I don't think anybody is going to stop me from doing so.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are amazing! Enjoy chapter five! xoxoxo**


	6. How Could You?

_I walked in and I seen something that started a fire in my eyes and made my blood boil. Just the sight that I'm seeing right now makes me want to kill this bitch, and I don't think anybody is going to stop me from doing so._

**MERCEDES POV**

**10:00 P.M**

**OUTSIDE OF ROOM #506 (CONT.)**

I walked into the room and there's nothing here, there's nobody here. Where the fuck are they?! I start looking around the room to see if I can learn anything about the day. I scanned the room to see if there was anything that would be noticeable as bad. And for whatever reason, I can't find anything. I walk around the room looking to see if I can learn anything about Maya's roommate. But there's nothing out, this girl still has all of her shit packed. Just then, I walk over to the beds and just observe them. It's noticeable that only one of them has been slept in. _Why is only one of the beds slept it?_ I keep asking myself. I then put two and two together… Either this roommate didn't stay the night, or- THEY FUCKING SLEPT IN THE SAMER BED TOGETHER. I swear to god, if I'm right, there's going to be a huge problem. I start looking for clues and then I start remembering the day before.

_Flashback_

_Mercedes POV_

_6 P.M Room #506_

_I'm so happy for Maya that she got into the college of her dreams. I can't believe that she actually made it happen. I think I might be happier for her than she is for herself. It sucks not having her live right next door to me anymore, but it could always be worse, she could be hours and states away instead of only a 10-20 minute drive. I wonder what her roommate is going to be like; I hope she doesn't try to take my Maya. I'll make sure that I emphasize the point that I will be the one to be in a relationship with Maya. I hope I get to meet the roommate first, by the look of the writing on her boxes I think her name starts with an E. Hmm, I wonder what it could be. I'm soon broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a key being inserted into a lock and the door knob turning. I put on my best "nice" face and wait a minute before turning around and greeting the woman. When I turn around, she says hi and introduces herself. Her name is Emily, I was right when I thought that it started with an E. I hate to say it, but this woman is completely and utterly beautiful, my god. I hope she doesn't fuck up my plans. When I refocus on what she's saying, she's talking to me about how the rest of the year is going to be. When I got the chance, I informed her that I wasn't going to be her roommate that I was just helping a friend. She lays down on the bed that's closest to the window and rests her head on her hand indicating me to continue talking about the girl who she'll be rooming with. I tell her that her name is Maya, and when I spoke her name, I would put it on anything that she winced at the syllables. She flinched almost as if the name meant something to her. I disregarded what she said and went on to continue, I decided that this should be when I mark my territory, loud and clear. I made it a point to emphasize every word in the next sentence I told her. I said, "Yeah, me and Maya have known each other for a while now and I've liked her for even longer; I'm in the process of trying to put a label on us to make it official as soon as possible." I looked in her direction and she nods her head at me indicating that she understands. I hope that she understands because I don't want to have to tell her in a more forceful way. We had a little mindless batter for a few minutes, that is until I've learned enough about her. She told me that she came from the east coast and that she's a top-notch swimmer. I continued to let her speak and then I decided that it was time for me to leave. I told her that it was nice meeting her and that I was sure that I'd see more of her soon. She agrees and then she lays down on her back and stares out the window drifting to sleep._

_End Flashback_

This can't be happening, I know that Maya wouldn't just curl up in bed with a random stranger the first night that they met. Well, maybe Maya just made her bed this morning, although highly unlikely that she didn't. But I mean, I have to hold on to some kind of hope, right? I decide to try and call Maya one last time so that she can explain to me what happened today and why she hasn't answered me at all. *_BZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZ_* Did she leaver phone here? I continue listening for the phone and soon find it exactly where it shouldn't be. It's in her roommates fucking bed. I can't believe you Maya; how the fuck could you do this to me? I just… I can't believe you would do something like this. I need to approach this the right way. Come on Mercedes, you can do this, just think. Just then, an idea came to me. Maybe if I learn some more things about this girl, maybe I can use it to my advantage I think to myself menacingly. I then begin to go through the boxes very carefully to see if I can find anything to use to my advantage. Box after box, I can't find anything. It feels like I've been searching for days for something I'm never going to find. Okay, this is going to be the last box I look through I say to myself. I start going through the box and see nothing but high school things. There are tons of posters that say "Go Sharks" with Emily's name on it. One of them actually manages to stick out; it looks similar to a wave made with pieces of baby blue construction paper glued together, it has two stars on it (one on each side of the poster), it had a picture of Emily wearing sharks gear on it and it says "Awesome Emily Go Sharks". On the back of the poster it says "love your girl", but what I can't seem to understand is why the handwriting is so similar to Mayas. I continue searching through this box with little hope that I will actually find anything. But then I see something that I was hoping that I'd never see.

**MEANWHILE**

**NARRATOR POV**

**RESTAURANT**

The girls decided to go to a restaurant out of town. The ride to the restaurant took about 30 to 40 minutes; they arrived at around 9:20 P.M. All of the girls got out of Hannas car and walked into the restaurant, Emily and Maya hand in hand. When inside of the restaurant, all of their moods seemed to brighten even more than before. The scenery in the restaurant was beautiful, especially for a casual place. It had kind of an urban feel to it, similar to Fridays and Applebee's. There were lots of lights, paintings and photos all around the place. They also had the tvs in the corners of the rooms that showcased the football and baseball games that were currently being played.

The girls all decided to sit in a corner booth and wait for their food. The seating went Spencer, Aria, Emily, Maya and then Hanna. The girls wanted to make sure that Maya still felt included after all of the time that has passed since they've last seen each other. Trying to lighten the mood, Hanna went and spoke to Maya with a cocked eyebrow, "If you're really real, lets see if you can eat." With that comment, Hanna earned a laugh from everyone in the booth. The girls mindlessly talked with each other just as they always did.

Eventually, they decided that they would play "never have I ever" since they haven't played it all together in a while. Aria decided to be the designated driver for the night, so in that, the only thing she was drinking was a cup of sprite. Thanks to Maya, they were able to get served alcohol. Maya always had a way of convincing people to listen to her and that she was always right. The girls had played a few rounds before Hanna thought of a good idea. Hanna decided that she was going to secretly weasel information out of Maya before she gave her "okay" for her to date Emily again. She was the next up on the question poll and she had the perfect stream of questions.

"Never have I ever fell in love more than once." Everybody drank up except for Maya and Aria. Hanna accepted this quiet victory with a great smile.

"Never have I ever lied to my significant other about cheating." Aria and Spencer were the only ones who drank to that question.

"Okay guys, I think I'm going to start slurring my words soon if we don't stop," Spencer said while messing up her words a little.

"Okay, fine, one more. Never have I ever given up on the person I love." Spencer and Aria both drank up again. With the answers that Hanna was receiving about Maya without anyone else noticing, she was happy.

Emily then decided to ask what tine it was, considering that she just now realized that she hadn't talked to anybody besides these four girls today. A slight feel of panic washed over her face as she couldn't find her phone.

"Baby, it's fine. We probably just forgot it at home. That's all." Maya said to Emily trying to calm her down, which it worked.

The girls decided that it was late enough and decided to make their way home, Aria and Hanna dropped Maya, Emily and Spencer off at their dorms before making their way back to their loft.

As Maya and Emily walked up to their room, they noticed that the door was slightly ajar. "What the hell?" They asked each other because they were sure that they locked the door before they left.Once they walked into the room, they couldn't believe their eyes.

**A/N: I don't know if any of you listen to Eminem, but I've been a fan since I was in diapers haha. But, Mercedes reminds me of how Eminem was acting in his song **_**Kim**_**. I feel like that's where her personality might be heading towards, either that or the personality that was portrayed in **_**Stan**_, **the obsessive over the head in love "we should be together" crazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **** Might upload another one tonight if I have the time. xoxox**


	7. That Didn't Just Happen, Did It?

_Once they walked into the room, they couldn't believe their eyes._

**NARRATOR POV  
MIDNIGHT**

**ROOM #506 CONT.**

Emily and Maya walked into the room along with Spencer and saw that it was completely destroyed. They were so utterly confused. Just as they made their way completely into their room, the door slammed behind them and the lights turned off. The girls immediately reached for each other and pulled close.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Emily asked cautiously.

They heard rustling in the room and a door open and shut, after a few minutes, the lights came back on. Completely freaked out, the girls went to try and leave, but for whatever reason their dorm room door wouldn't open. This was the downfall of their beautiful fifth floor dorm room. They shake their nerves and walk over to the beds and see a few pieces of paper scattered.

It was addressed to Maya, Emily asked if she could read it out loud, Maya silently nodded her head. Emily continued reading with complete attention from Maya and Spencer.

_Dear Maya, _

_I wrote you but you still haven't called. I sent more than seven texts, but I guess you must not have got them. There was probably a problem with your carrier or something. But anyways, what's up Maya? How's your roommate?_

_Dear Maya,_

_You still ain't call or wrote, I hope you get a chance. I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up you don't answer friends. If you didn't wanna talk you coulda just told me. I waited all hours of the night and you could have just said "hey". That's pretty shitty Maya, we're supposed to be best friends. I just want to be with you, I like you more then she do. I ain't that mad though… I just don't like being lied to. Remember when we met in San Fran and you said that we would be friends? See, I'm just like you in a way. I lost my girlfriend too, but she always used to cheat on me so I used to beat her. I bet you never knew I could relate to what you said to me. See, everything you say is real and I respect it because you tell it. Your girl would be jealous 'cause I talk about you 24/7. But she don't know you like I know you Maya, no one does. She don't know what it was like the past two years for us. You gotta call me Maya, I'll be the best friend you'll ever lose._

_P.S We should be together too._

_Dear Misses I'm-Too-Good-to-Call-or-Write-My-Friends! This will be the last letter that I ever send your ass. It's been two days and still no word, I don't deserve it? I know you got my last 5 texts perfect. So this is the last note I'm sending you, I hope you read it. I'm in your room right now and I'm watching you panic. Hey Maya, I drank a fifth of vodka, dare me to handle a knife? You know that song by Phil Collins called "In the Air of the Night" where he talks about that guy who could have saved that other guy from drowning, but he didn't and Phil saw it all and at a show he found him? That's kinda how this is, you coulda saved me from drowning. But now it's too late because I'm on a thousand drowners and now I'm drowsy. All I wanted was a fucking text or a call. I hope you know I ripped all her pictures of you guys. I loved you Maya, we could have been together, think about it! But you ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it and you can't sleep so you scream about it. I hope your conscience and mind eat at you and you can't breathe without me! Hey Maya, that's my pocket knife on the bed. I won't slit your throat, I'll just tie you up. You can watch your girlfriend die, you'll suffer more and then you'll die too. Well, gotta go now, you're almost at the room now. _

The girls stare at the letters in disbelief, and a rush of shock and fear run over them.

Emily finally decides to speak up, "Is this a joke Maya? Please tell me it is." She searches Maya's eyes to see if there's any hint of this being fake, but she finds nothing but true fear.

"Maya, call 911… NOW!" Maya then reaches for the pocketknife on the bed. Emily was oblivious to everything that was going on because she was in a frantic panic along with Spencer.

Maya slid the pocketknife into her back pocket hoping that she wasn't being watched while she was doing it. While Spencer was shuffling to call 911, Maya tried to sooth Emily. "Baby, come here" Maya said motioning her arms open.

Emily walks towards Maya to get at least a little bit of comfort because of how bad this situation was looking. Just as she reaches her, the lights go out. Emily feels Maya take a step back at first but grabs on to her as soon as she can.

When the lights flickered back on, it wasn't Maya who she was holding anymore. Mercedes was holding Emily. Emily immediately tried to break free but she couldn't.

"Where's Maya?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry about it you fucking bitch. But I think you should be more worried about the stains on your fucking white rug." Emily looked down at the floor and seen a body. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Spencer was dead; her neck was sliced open. "Now, come on, we're going to go on a little ride."

Mercedes drags Emily down stairs to her SUV. For whatever reason, nobody heard her screams. _Where's Maya?_ Was all that Emily could think.

Once in the car, Mercedes starts driving and yelling at Emily.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily pleads.

"_You move again and I'll beat the shit out of you! How could she leave me out the blue and love you?! You're gonna finally fucking hear me out this time since you didn't before. At first, I was like alright she doesn't wanna write me back it's whatever, that's fine. But not for you to take my place, are ya out ya fucking mind! How could she let you sleep where I'm supposed to be? You don't think I'm capable? Look at your fucking bestfriend. She's not so protective now is she?" _

"You're never going to get away with this!"

"_You think I give a fuck?! Enjoy the ride. You really fucked me Em, really did a number on me. I never knew me being a coward was going to come back and bite me. But she didn't give me a chance, I thought we were going to try."_

"I'm sorry! Please, please stop."

"_There's a fucking 18 year old girl laying dead with a slit throat in your living room! Haha. You love her don't you? Don't bullshit me you bitch, don't fucking lie to me! Emily, EMILY! Why don't you like me? I didn't do shit to you. How the fuck could you do this to me?!"_

Just then, they arrive at an unknown destination about 40 minutes from L.A. It's surrounded by trees. There seems to be no trace of a human being out here ever.

"_Come on, get out. I said get the fuck out bitch!" _

"Come on, please don't do this.. Please."

"_FUCK YOU! YOU DID THIS, YOU DID IT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Oh my god, get a grip Mercedes. But see, it all makes sense doesn't it? You and your girlfriend get in a fight, one of you tries to grab a knife, during the struggle one of you accidently gets stabbed in the face. And while this is going on, your best friend walks in, she panics and in the heat of the moment she gets her throat cut. Then it turns into a double homicide and a suicide with no note. I should have known better when she started to act weird"_

While Mercedes was going on about her rant and her "fool proof plan", Emily took this opportunity to let her athletic talent come to use. Mercedes notices and quickly sprints after Emily, not fast though considering her athletic shape. Emily thought that she was going to be home free and able to find out where Maya is and even call the authorities.

"Hey, where are you going?" Maya asks, randomly walking towards Emily.

In a state of panic, Emily doesn't even notice how strange it is for Maya to be at this point.

Emily slows her pace a little bit to speak to Maya. "Come on Maya, we have to go now. We have to go get help."

When Emily went to pick up the pace again, Maya stuck out her leg and tripped her, then stood over her.

"You can't run from us Em. It's just us, nobody else. You're only making this harder on yourself." Maya states with a maniacal smile. "Yell, go ahead. I'll scream with you. 'AHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP!' Don't you fucking get it? NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU! Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!"

"Maya, why are you doing this to me?"

"You were supposed to love me Em, not that fucking bitch Paige! NOW FUCKING BLEED BITCH BLEED!" She screamed as she took the pocketknife out of her back pocket to slice Emily's jugular vein. "Just remember, this is you're fault, you fucking did this to us!"

As soon as all of the color was flushed out of Emily's face, Maya left… Hand in hand with Mercedes to start a new life.

**A/N: Woah, crazy right? How many of you saw that happening? I for sure didn't!**

**It's crazy, and it didn't really happen haha. It's a gag chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it though, real chapter should be up sometime tomorrow hopefully. But just imagine, imagine if this really happened. In the words of Mona, "bitch is cray-cray."**


	8. Hot On A's Trail

_As Maya and Emily walked up to their room, they noticed that the door was slightly ajar. "What the hell?" They asked each other because they were sure that they locked the door before they left. Once they walked into the room, they couldn't believe their eyes._

**NARRATOR POV**

**MIDNIGHT  
ROOM #506 CONT.**

Emily and Maya stood outside the door for a moment, took a deep breath and then decided that they should go inside. Emily took the dominant role to protect her girlfriend. She stepped in front of Maya and put one arm slightly behind her to protect Maya if anything happened. Maya grabbed Emily's hand and that's when the courage struck Emily. Emily pushed the dorm room door open slowly and quietly terrified of what could be on the other side.

When they both stepped into the room, they couldn't believe their eyes. Their room was completely and utterly destroyed. This couldn't be real. There were boxes, pictures, clothing and other items thrown everywhere in the room. But, the only things that were dispersed and destroyed were Emily's.

After realizing that nobody was in the room, the girls proceeded into the room to estimate the amount of damage done to the things. It seemed that the only things that were damaged were Emily's high school things. Both of the girls went around looking at the damage to see what they could fix and what wasn't repairable.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you still have this." Maya said in disbelief.

"That I still have what?" Emily asked turned away from Maya picking up her things.

"The poster that I made for you at the last swim meet I attended of yours…" Maya began to trail off, "before, you know… That fight and everything else that happened. That was the last thing that I gave you." Maya stared at Emily with a look of sadness and confusion waiting for Emily to speak.

"Oh." Was all that Emily could muster to say for about five minutes before continuing. "I know. You don't have to remind me of that day, because trust me…I'll never forget it. If I would have just said yes to you, everything would be different right now, but I was too late. But that poster, I would never get rid of it. It was hanging in my closet ever since that day you gave it to me."

Maya gave Emily a warm and understanding look before dropping the subject and continuing her scavenger hunt through her girlfriends things.

After about an hour and a half of looking, both women came to the conclusion that nothing was missing. They decided to just let it go for the night and tell their girls about it in the morning. Yet again, they were asleep in each others arms just like the night before.

Before falling asleep, Maya apologized tons of times, just like the night before. Until Emily told her to stop and let it go, after that was said, they were content all over again.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
NARRATOR POV**

The sun shined brightly through the cracks of the blinds and directly onto the beautiful girls faces. Maya was the first one to wake up today, the clock said 11:24 A.M and Maya was shocked that her girlfriend was not awake yet. She looked down at the taller girl lying in her arms, and for the first time in a long time, she seen her in complete comfort with no fear. She was in awe of how highly she thought of the woman in front of her.

She slowly began stroking Emily's long dark brown locks to gently wake her. She couldn't help but enjoy waking her up like this. She pictured this for the next 70 years of her life, waking up next to the one person who could ever shine brighter than the sun. Emily was going to be her forever; and she couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with her.

Maya was soon disrupted from her thoughts by the enchanted woman in front of her slowly breaking free of the sleeping spell that was cast upon her last night. Maya couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself at the sounds that Emily would make when she would wake up. She truly sounded like a baby when they sigh as they stretch. It was the cutest thing.

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Maya asked in the sweetest voice she could make.

"Good morning honey, what are you doing up right now? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" Emily asked.

"I wish, but it's about to be noon so I wouldn't think so."

Emily's eyes widened at Maya's statement and she immediately looked at the clock. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled at Maya. She reached for her phone and texted Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

_Hey guys. Minor SOS. My dorm room, 12:30 on the dot. –Em._

Emily told Maya that they needed to be up and dressed within the next 45 minutes, considering it was only 11:35. Maya nodded agreeably and then decided that it was her turn to check her phone. When Maya looked at her phone, she had more than 8 missed text messages and about 5 missed calls from Mercedes. The look on her face was more than enough to show that she was confused.

Emily noticed and immediately asked, "My', is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah.. Um, yeah, everything's fine." Maya said unconvincingly before starting again. "Actually, no, it's not. I'm not going to put you in this situation again like I did with Lynden."

Emily flinched at the sound of his name. All she could associate with him was the fact that she believed that he killed her, and that she killed him. She remembered that night like it was last night. She remembered seeing Paige locked inside of the closet. She remembered noticing the paint on Lynden's boots from the pictures that Maya had sent her. She remembered that creepy phone call minutes before he arrived back in the house. She remembered the light house, and she'd never be able to thank Caleb enough for being there. If it wasn't for him, who's to know if Emily would be alive today. She remembered that she was the one who took Lynden's life, and that Lynden almost took Caleb's in return. The only thing associated with Lynden was horrifying memories that would make any sane person go crazy and question their sanity, and the questions that she never got answers to. Like, how did he get that gift from Maya to give to Emily, and that video. But other than that, it was nothing but an expensive horror movie.

Maya handed her phone towards Emily so she can read the messages herself. Emily couldn't help but wince at how obsessive these messages were. It disgusted her. Emily read the last two text messages about a hundred times over, _why would she think that I would hurt Maya?_ Was all that Emily could wonder. Emily shook it off and decided to figure that out after.

She told Maya to just reply like everything was alright and nothing was different. She told her to act like she was just the same old Maya…The same old single Maya.

Maya responded back to Mercedes like nothing was different.

_Hey Cedes. Sorry I haven't replied to you, I've just been really busy. My roommate hasn't done anything to hurt me, and I don't think she ever would. We actually went out last night and when we came home, some freak busted into our room and trashed her stuff. Crazy shit. I'll text you later; I'm helping her fix everything that was ruined. – Maya._

Mercedes responded within seconds:

_Sorry. But okay. I'll talk to you later I guess._

**12:30 P.M**

**NARRATOR POV  
ROOM #506**

Maya and Emily were still picking up odds and ends from the unknown break in last night. They still couldn't figure out who it was that would have done this. Especially since Emily just moved to Cali, how could she have enemies already? And Maya has kept a low profile, so it wouldn't make any sense for it to be someone that she knew.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"It's us." Spencer stated from outside of the door.

Emily got up immediately and opened it for her friends, she greeted them with a soft "Hi" as did Maya.

"What happened?" Hanna asked curiously, yet still a little scared.

In the back of all of the girl's minds, they thought that the person who broke in was A. That's all that they could think of. They thought that they had been done with A at graduation when the unknown number finally showed up out of luck. But, just as before, they found A once, and they knew that it was possible for A to come back as another person and stronger than before, considering Mona 2.0. They all pushed the thought to the back of their mind after graduation, hoping that they would never deal with another letter terrorizing them again.

Before Emily spoke, Spencer spoke up, "What the hell happened in here? Did you guys have like a wild two person party or something?"

Emily and Maya shook their head and went on. "Someone broke in last night, and they completely destroyed all of my boxes and left them emptied on the floor. We have no idea who would have done it."

Just as Emily spoke to inform her friends, Hanna had a spark of electricity fly through her brain. Hanna was hot on the anonymous trail.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll hopefully update soon, weekend is kind of busy so hopefully before Christmas. And if I can't upload, I hope everyone has happy holidays! R&R, Enjoy! xoxo**


	9. This Is The End

_Just as Emily spoke to inform her friends, Hanna had a spark of electricity fly through her brain. Hanna was hot on the anonymous trail._

**12:30 P.M**

**NARRATOR POV  
ROOM #506**

Emily was talking to all of the girls about what happened, but as she was doing this, Hanna was in her own world. Hanna was trying to figure out who would do such a thing. She remembered a conversation that Maya and herself had the night before while the others were in the bathroom at the restaurant.

_Flashback (Just Dialog)_

_Hanna: So, you found a new best friend to replace me with?_

_Maya:*laughs* don't think of it like that Han. She would never be chosen over you._

_Hanna: Okay, she better not. But, tell me about your new bestie._

_Maya: Okay. Well, I met her when I started at the high school. My mom enrolled in me in a private school so I wouldn't get wrapped up with my old friends and that's how I met her. I decided to be friends with her because she's the opposite of the "it girl"._

_Hanna: So, basically, you befriended the dork? *laughs* _

_Maya: Be nice, but I had to. I had to keep a low pro if you know what I mean. And she was perfect for that. And for whatever reason she would just listen to everything that I would say as if she was going to die if I didn't speak to her. Like it would seriously freak me out._

_Hanna: What do you mean it would freak you out?_

_Maya: Like, as in, she was weird…Like, I think she wanted to fool around with me but I wasn't around for that with her._

_Hanna: Is that the only reason why she weirded you out?_

_Maya: no…she was like really obsessive. When I would be cool with people and we would all be chillin' at one of our houses, if I got all nice and cozy or a little flirtatious with someone, when everyone was asleep, she would search through their things and I don't know, like look for a reason why I would flirt with them or something I don't know. She doesn't know I caught her doing that multiple times…..But it seriously scares me Han._

_Hanna: That is really creepy. That's actually scary Maya. You need to do something about that._

_Maya: I know.. It's just that I'm more afraid of what will happen if I cut her off you know? Like I'm terrified of what she'll do when she sees that I'm back with Em. It seriously scares me._

_Hanna: Well, just knowing that now, I will make sure that I'm there when you tell her and I will personally make sure that Em is never alone with her or that she's never alone in your room to go through your guys stuff._

_**both girls laugh and quiet down as the others return**_

_End Flashback._

"I think I know who was in here." Hanna blurted out cutting off the conversation off and getting all eyes to focus on her. The girls all looked at Hanna for her to continue. "Last night, me and Maya had a conversation while you guys were in the bathroom, and she told me that when her bestie gets jealous she goes through peoples things."

The girls looked to Maya to confirm that this conversation happened. Maya silently nodded.

"But how would she have gotten inside of the room?" Emily asked.

"It's not that hard actually," Spencer started, "I left my key inside of the room and I actually picked my lock with a bobby pin. Either she did that or copied Mayas key when she helped you move in."

"That sounds like something that she would do." Maya stated quietly.

"Well… What are we going to do?" Aria asked.

Hanna had an idea and spoke with confidence, "What we do now is subtly put her in a bad situation. Maya, call your psychotic ass best friend and invite her over. When she gets here, act like we still don't know who broke into your guys dorm room."

"Okay, but what if she starts acting crazy? I don't want her to try to do anything to Emily if she becomes psychotic." Maya stated simply.

"Maya, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself if she tried something." Emily replied.

"Em," Maya started.

"Okay, both of you shut up. If anything and she starts acting crazy, just tell her that I'm the one that you're boning, not Emily. If the bitch acts crazy and runs at me I'm pretty sure a heel to the stomach and side of the head will easily knock her out. And regardless it's 5 against one."

"You sure Han?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. You should have seen what I almost did to Caleb on the Halloween train the year before. Almost threw him over the railing because I thought he was a creep trying to harass me." She stated laughing.

Maya texted Mercedes and invited her over for 3:00. She immediately texted her back and said that she would be there.

**3:00 P.M**

**NARRATOR POV  
ROOM #506**

*Knock*Knock*

"Hey my Maya, it's your favorite car waiting for you to open the door." Mercedes yelled through the door.

"She calls you my nick name?" Emily said to Maya with irritation evident in her voice.

"She's never called me that before Emily…I don't understand why she started either."  
"Isn't that how you guys would sign your notes to each other?" Spencer inquired. "If she is the one who went through your stuff that's probably how she knows about the nick name."

"I don't like it and she better cut it the hell out before I break her neck and she can't speak anymore." Emily said aggressively.

Maya grabbed Emily's face and looked her in the eyes. "Relax baby, please." She said as she kissed her gently. "Calm down, and don't say anything to bring attention to yourself while she's in here. Remember, play everything off like we just met. If she asks, Hannas the one she should be angry with, not you. Okay?" She waited until Emily nodded her head then kissed her one more time and yelled "coming" towards the door.

Maya opened the door and let Mercedes in. Mercedes had an amazing smile on her face until she noticed all of the girls in the room.

"Who are they?" Mercedes asked smugly.

"Well, you already met Emily. These are our friends." Maya simply stated and went to sit down. "Come on in, don't be shy."

"Ladies, this is my friend Mercedes. Mercedes, this is Aria, Spencer, Hanna and you've met Emily." Maya said pointing to each girl while going to sit down.

Emily was sitting down on one of the bar stools behind their kitchen counter, Maya sat next to her and laced her and Emily's fingers together without anyone noticing. She knew that Emily needed that in order to stay calm. Hanna was also sitting in front of Maya to make a diversion in case anything happened.

Mercedes smugly corrected Maya while staring at Emily, "Best. I'm her best friend."

The girls said hey in unison and waited for the conversation to continue.

"So, what did you do last night Mercedes? All of us went out to dinner." Emily said to start conversation.

"Oh, you guys did? That's cool. Wish I could have gone and got to know you guys some more. I went to a friends house and learned some new things about them." She said knowing that Maya would see through her if she was lying.

Aria decided to change the subject onto love and interests to see if Mercedes really liked Maya. "So, Spencer how is Tobs? We need to do a double date again. Actually, maybe even a triple or quadruple date" She said chuckling.

Spencer immediately caught on and continued with the plan. "We're great actually. And you're right; we do have to do a really big date with all of us. Maybe you could join us as well Mercedes, do you have a special someone in your life?"

"Um, no, not yet. I'm actually kind of hoping to change that right now though." She paused for a moment and then continued, "Maya, I've really liked you for a while. Since I've met you actually. I know everything about you. I wanted to know if you would do me the honor and be my girlfriend.

When the question got to Emily's ears she became furious. Maya felt her blood boiling because her skin became extremely warm. Maya began rubbing her hand on Emily's thigh up and down to get her to calm down. It worked. Once Emily was calmed down from the point that she was at before, Maya answered Mercedes.

"That's really sweet Mercedes, but I'm seeing someone right now."

"No you're not, you're lying."  
"No, I'm actually not lying.. She's in this room right now actually too."

"It's fucking Emily isn't it?" Mercedes said with anger flowing through her words.

"Actually, it's not. It's Hanna… Why would you think that it was Emily?"

"How is it Hanna? You just met her!"

"No I haven't. I've known her for a while."

"You're lying!"  
"NO THE FUCK I'M NOT. NOW WHY DID YOU THINK THAT IT WAS EMILY!?"

"Because I seen the fucking posters and pictures! That's fucking why! I seen it all and I know that's why you haven't talked to me! That's why you've been sleeping in the same bed! That's why I found your phone in her bed last night! That's why she has pictures of you guys together and why she has love notes from you!" Mercedes blurted out without realizing.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What did you say?" Maya asked to assure what she just heard.

"Nothing. But just know that your little girlfriend isn't going to be safe forever." Just as Mercedes said that, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small knife. Spencer being behind her seen everything start to happen. Spencer dialed 911 as soon as she could and left her phone on the bed.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"EMILY SHE HAS A KNIFE" Spencer yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, even the 911 operator.

In the heat of the moment, Maya jumped up and pushed Emily behind her onto the floor to protect her. Aria shrieked. Spencer continued to drop hints about where they were.

"The UCLA security guards will find you. They have the most cameras in building 157. They'll see you leave room 506 and they will find you!" Spencer yelled towards the phone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! OR YOU'LL BE THE FUCKING FIRST ONE TO GET THEIR THROAT SLICED." Mercedes screamed angrily. While all of the commotion was going on, Emily also called 911 from the floor and whispered to the operator that they needed help immediately. It seemed like it was going to be forever until the authorities came.

"Why are you doing this Mercedes? Maya asked to create a diversion for Hanna to get off of the counter.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE AND YOU KNOW THIS." She yelled with anger. Maya kept distracting Mercedes so her and Hanna could quietly make their plan into action. That was the amazing thing about their friendship, they were able to communicate through looks and small and meaningless gestures.

Mercedes began to explain everything while breaking down slowly. Hanna managed to get behind Mercedes and grab an unused pillowcase. Hanna motioned for Aria and Spencer to get ready to grab for her arms.

Once Mercedes started to observe everything around her, Maya motioned for Emily to get up and help her create a distraction.

"Maya will never love you Mercedes. You never had a chance with her, even if she never met me." Emily said with complete confidence in every word that she said.

Mercedes head shot back towards Emily with anger in her eyes. "It's okay bitch, she won't have much of a choice once I slice your throat." She said making a gesture to her own throat with the knife.

"NOW!" Hanna yelled and threw the pillowcase over Mercedes head and hand with the knife against her throat. Aria grabbed her belt and wrapped it around Mercedes ankles and tightened it so that she couldn't move her feet. Spencer kneeled down behind Mercedes on all four legs and Aria pushed Mercedes backwards to trip her. Hanna held onto the pillowcase around her head so that she couldn't get her arms free.

Finally, the police came running up the stairs in a hustle. When they finally got into the room, they took her hands and threw the cuffs on her. They took off the pillowcase and couldn't believe their eyes. The officers all gasped.

The girls looked at them confused and asked them to explain what just happened. The police officers nodded their heads and continued. One man named officer Santana decided to tell us the story.

"About three years ago, there was a group of kids that escaped a psychiatric ward at a top notch hospital. It was about 15 kids that escaped and we found all but one. We found all of the kids except Miranda Cosgrove." He stated staring at the girl who was thought to be Mercedes Donovan. "For whatever reason, we couldn't find this one girl right here. It's now evident why. She has drastically changed. The last time that we had seen her, she was doing a popular web show called iCarly with another escapee. We caught the friend, but we didn't seem to find her. It's because she completely changed herself. She went from being small and petite to a linebacker on a football team. We are sorry for the trouble that she has caused you ladies. We will make sure that she never bothers you again."

The police officers hauled her off to another ward and now had 24-hour surveillance on everything that she would do on a day-to-day basis. There was no way that she would ever escape again.

**FOUR YEARS LATER  
UCLA GRADUATION**

**NARRATOR POV**

It was now four years later and it was around that time for Maya, Spencer and Emily's graduation from UCLA. All of the families flew out from wherever they resided. It was an amazing day.

For the last four years, they had not seen or heard about or from Miranda (Mercedes) since the day that she was captured. All of the girl's lives were different now. The girls were all 22 and 23 now.

Ezra had recently moved out to California with Malcolm to be with Aria. Ezra had gotten full custody of Maggie thanks to the help of Spencer's mom.

Spencer is on her way to a full life of law with a few more years of college. Her mother and father had already promised her a spot in the family business. Toby is still doing carpentry work and lives about 10 minutes away from campus to see Spencer as much as possible.

Hanna and Caleb are still happily together. Hanna is living her dream in her fashion career. She has her own line of clothing that she is making and she is rising quite rapidly on the charts. Caleb has finally gone professional with his hacking. He somehow got a career with the FBI and CIA to hack into enemy contents. They are also expecting soon.

As for Emily and Maya, they are amazing. They picked up exactly where they left off with each other like the two years apart never existed. They are currently engaged and are planning their wedding. Both families were ecstatic when they heard the news of them being back together, considering both were adored by the others family. They both have a very bright future. Maya has sold many of her paintings and is writing songs for very important people and even recording some herself. Emily has majored in teaching and has been drafted for Olympic trials.

None of their lives could possibly be any better.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I sadly kind of lost my muse for this story. I hope that the ending didn't disappoint you guys. I'm going to start another story soon and maybe even some shorts for fun. If you guys have anything in mind for something that I can write about or something that you guys would like to see, please let me know in a review or in a PM or DM, whatever it's called. **

**I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, or Hanukah or Kwanza or whatever else you celebrate. I hope you have a wonderful new year too! 2014! xoxoxo **


End file.
